The present invention relates to a hand supported cultivator as defined in ANSI/OPEI B71.8-1996, and in particular to a hand-supported cultivator with an electric starting motor.
Hand supported cultivators (also known as mini-cultivators) are operator controlled (walk-behind) powered rotary cultivators (generally less than 2 hp), comprised of two handles intended to be easily hand supported by the operator. The rotating tines/tool(s) ensure propulsion away from the operator.
Such mini-cultivators have in the past been hand-started by means of a recoil cord that is pulled by the operator, which then turns the crankshaft to start the engine. A problem with such mini-cultivators is that they are difficult to start using this method.
There is a need for a mini-cultivator with an electric start.